Story of the Century
by mathcast111
Summary: Welcome to a tale where heroes from different demensions take on a evil they never faced before.All characters belong to their respected owners message me if you want to include a character you created or a tv,videogames character romance in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Story of the Century: The chapter before chapter 1

It has been known that there has been many dimensions from pink star warriors to running hedgehogs, but now there is a new threat wanting to take over all of the universes and it all started from a dimension full of crazy adventures with a courier known as Doctor Dolittle also known as Alchestbreach and friends as they embark on a mods that were going to doom humanity but with trouble comes hope that the foolish Doctor might team up with the other heroes to fight the evil that they will encounter but will not survive.

- So if any of you have any ideas of who is going to be in the story message me.


	2. Chapter 2

Story of the Century: Chapter 1 The foolish mistake

It was a normal day in fallout but in a distant town there seemed to be talking in Goodsprings but the voice belonged to the famous youtuber Alchestbreach also the infamous Doctor Dolittle. The reason that he was in the town was that after the skunkwater gulch mod and getting a new companion Janet. Soon after that Al, Mister Cuddlesworth, Jerry Mcghoulberry, Proxima, Steve, Willow, Ed-e, Rex, Gully, Captain Ballarms, My little kill bot, and finally Veronica were reviewing the empire takes over the universe mod and the interdemensional space time traveling portal device also called the murifan-2008 mod. What Al didn't know was that when he wasn't looking because he was too busy crashing vertabirds the empire went through the portal but since of the explosions a vial of chemical x hit the emperor and was absorbed and then was spited out and burst into a cloud of smoke. Now 'The Shadow' done copying the emperor's power of the force took the device and is now plotting to bring the all of the universes closer to each other in order to rule it all. Meanwhile, our heroes finally notice what happens and stare at the portal then Jerry and Cuddlesworth push Captain Ballarms into the portal because of the horrible but thoughtful present on Jerry and Cuddlesworth's birthday which was a hobo sleeping on a bath tub and soon the others followed and when they got the other side they heard a noise and….

Sorry folks I have to make this cliffhanger if you want the story to continue message me about characters you made or heard of and if I get enough views I will add a little surprise!


	3. Chapter 3

Story of the century: why did we end up here?

Back where we left off Steve being a small sneaky insect sneaked into the death star by an explosion while Al and others had a painful crash into the death star. While, they were busy recovering from the crash Jerry explored the ship but got interrupted due to running into the shadow and got knocked out. While Jerry was knocked out the shadow than used the natural ability of chemical x to corrupt Jerry into being his loyal minion and also having a blood lust to kill the heroes of the other universes in honor of the shadow. Back to our heroes they explored the death star trying to find their undead friend then out of pure luck went into the death star control room and drove it into a portal. On the other side of the portal the screams of the angry video game nerd reviewing a shitty game but stopped due to the loud explosion messing up the game and killing him. Walking outside to see what bothered his gaming review to save the world he took the power glove and other nes accessories such as armor and weapons and went out the door. Sneaking close to the death star he saw two stormtroopers thinking of a way to fight them he knuckle punched the first one in the stomach and finished him with a round house kick then gave a powerful and painful falcon punch to the other trooper's private area. With two knocked out storm troopers the nerd then took their armor and weaponry and merged it with his and after the modifications his regular nes toys were now futuristic weapons of destruction. Continuing into the death star the nerd seemed to notice a lot of storm trooper bodies covered in some black muck but ignored it due it not being a threat (yet) soon he came to a sign that said control room but didn't go in due to hearing footsteps coming out. Hiding quickly to make an ambush he saw a robotic dog which the voice in the room called Proxima and now the nerd was really confused when was there a fucking dog in the star wars movie or any other movie in the matter. He now knew that something was not right and shot the dog who then jumped back and turned into a robo scorpion and shot lasers out of its tail, the nerd was now annoyed about fighting a dog that was never in the movie or video games and how it turned into a scorpion that shoots lasers so he ran up to the dog scorpion shot its tail and kicked it in the face knocking it out and then sticking the middle finger at it. Doctor Dolittle heard the commotion and walked outside but was greeted with a gun to the face, "Who the f are you and why did you crash into my house and interrupt me review shitty nes games?" said the nerd. Doctor Dolittle replied with a explanation of what was happening and that they needed to work together in order to find out what was happening. So after discussing about what to do now was that they need to find their friends and explore the portals, so they split into two groups one group led by Dolittle to find the missing people while the angry video game nerd's group drive the death star into another portal while trying to make the ride less painful when landing on the other side. On the other side of the portal, there was a uberhero walking back with his patapon buddies to the base but while they were walking the uberhero thought of his past where he was just a hero and was with the princess of the patapons then about how he became a uberhero and how his journey ended with his one true love the princess and now thought if the princess had feelings for him. One of his companions who was Hatapon the flag wielding patapon noticed his friend's behavior and with the help of the other patapons asked what was on his mind. Not wanting to reveal too much just said he was thinking about a loved one but was then stopped when he saw a giant sphere in the sky and is now finding himself running to the base out of pure fear of what would happen the princess. When his friends and him got there the patapons were already getting ready their birds and mounting the weapons when he got to the princess she had a worried face. "What are we going to do against this threat my hero?" said the princess as she hugged the uberhero for comfort fearing of what this unknown enemy was planning. The uberhero than thought of a plan to sneak into the flying object so as the princess and him mounted the bird and swiftly entered through a damaged hole in the hull, as they walked through the halls full of many white soldier like humanoids until they heard a sound.


End file.
